The common misfortune of Molly Hooper
by Heartgrater
Summary: Basically a insight intto Molly's feelings as she's deduced by Sherlock in a scandal in Belgravia.


I absouloutley love this show, and I felt for Molly during this, so i thought i'd have a go, its my first short one about them two.

DISCLAIMER: I dont own sherlock, it belongs to the brilliant steven moffat and mark gatiss

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It was a cold day, snow laced the streets of London as Molly Hooper struggled with the bottom of her dress to keep it at her thighs.<p>

The wind was harsh and with the ridiculous heels she was wearing (she hoped Sherlock would notice) she struggled to walk in a straight line, finally however she made it to the door of baker street.

"H-Hello? Molly Hooper?" She questioned going pink with excitement.

She froze until a sweet voice came across the receiver. She found herself sagging that it wasn't Sherlock but then again, why would it be?

"Come in dear."

"Thanks."

Thankfully the door didn't argue with her and opened after a sharp tug from a wind swept Molly.

Her nerves were getting the better of her as she descended the stairs hopping from one to the other. She opened the door and self-consciously started to play with her hair.

"Oh great." Came a mutter from a certain somebody. Trying hard to ignore his sighs Molly smiled at everyone and chatted nervously to Miss Hudson.

"Its still bad my hip, but thanks for asking love."

"You should see the hips I see, then again, I work in a morgue."

Silence.

"Don't make jokes Molly." Sherlock says, he doesn't say this any differently then normal, but his words still sting as he shoots her a glare. Going red with embarrassment and shame Molly looks to the floor.

"So who's the boyfriend Molly?" He asks his voice going faster and faster.

"Sherlock-" John was trying to intervene, to save her from what was coming next, but once Sherlock get going he never ever stops, especially not for Molly Hooper.

"See the top present there? Miss Hooper is looking for lurve, you can see by comparing them too the others at bog standard-"

Lestrade tries to step in

"Another drink Sherlock?"

His eyes shoot him a look as he continues.

The words fly out of his mouth at a great speed, she tries not to listen, but it's as if the words themselves are biting at her and snapping at her ,for making her stupid efforts and wasting her stupid time.

She loses him for a while until he says something that crumbles her pride in herself and her pride in her efforts.

"_obviously contemplating for the size of her mouth and breasts."_

She froze, he could be so inhuman, always, always, but this... this was new. Even for him.

"You always say the most awful things." She gasps, trying to at least grab a bit of dignity from which he was quickly snatching away from her.

He looks up, almost startled and Molly finds herself breathing slower.

_He's read the tag._

_Oh god._

Then he moves.

"I am sorry. Forgive me."

Molly is fixated on his face. As is John it seems, his face in utter shock at why Sherlock had apologized. Yes Sherlock Holmes had apologized to a human being.

He keeps moving towards her until they are only a small distance apart and plants a small kiss on her cheek.

"Merry Christmas Molly Hooper."

"_ahhh"_

She squeaks at the sound.

"T-that wasn't! I-it wasn't me!"

"I know." Sherlock interrupts, "it was me."

Molly gives another squeal as Sherlock turns to her, eyebrow raised.

John grins as Lestrade misevaluates the situation.

"Woah! Really?"

Sherlock makes the most exasperating sigh and stares at Lestrade silently questioning him.

"No its my phone."

He turns away.

Yes he turns away, away from his guests, away from Molly Hooper.

After what has just happened Molly's thoughts fly all over the place, she doesn't know what to feel.

Through the most simple of events, Molly feels invisible, just one from one man.

Like he always does.

But she still loves him.

* * *

><p>Ive seen a few done about this and they are both done brilliantly, so i hope mines good too. Please review :)<p> 


End file.
